


sappy valentines

by pricklyteeth



Series: domestic peachy creamy au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Facials, M/M, Morning Sex, Snowballing, implied switchy stuff, morning blow jobs, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Valentine's day isn't Kyungsoo's favorite holiday. Yixing tries to change that.





	sappy valentines

**Author's Note:**

> i originally had this locked for d*nations on twitter, but i'm not having the best weekend and i'm not feeling very confident about writing rn so i figured i'd just post this.

 

Kyungsoo’s in that limbo. The one between awake and asleep. He can tell that he’s _been_ sleeping but he’s certainly not ready to get up, or move, or generally be a person.  
  
It’s the kind you can sometimes sense when you roll over in the middle of the night, or right before your alarm goes off. Luckily, Kyungsoo has nothing to do today, so he can either stay in this limbo for a while, or he can drift back to sleep. That sounds like the best plan of action. Sleep is good.  
  
Yixing, of course, has a different idea.  
  
First there are the fingers, tiptoeing up Kyungsoo’s collarbones from where they were thrown across his chest, and then there’s Yixing’s nose at his neck, then his mouth, pressing lazy kisses into the skin there.  
  
Kyungsoo has to purse his lips a little to keep from smiling. Fuck, he’s definitely waking up, now. He keeps his eyes closed, not wanting Yixing to think he’s succeeded, but it’s a little hard when his boyfriend is mouthing at his neck and is half on top of him as it is.  
  
Yixing drags his teeth just underneath his jaw, getting playful.  
  
“Soo,” he whispers, voice still heavy with sleep. Even with his eyes closed Kyungsoo can see the pouty smile Yixing’s got on right now. “I know you’re awake, stop pretending to be asleep.”  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, rolling over on top of his boyfriend, thighs bracketing Yixing’s waist. He doesn’t say anything, just cracking his eyes judgmentally down at his favorite boy.  
  
It’s very difficult to resist an Yixing, Kyungsoo thinks, when his impossibly brown eyes meet yours on an early early morning, when his hair is sleep tousled and the sun isn’t completely out yet, the dawning light casting the world in shades of blue. When everything is hushed and quiet and still, only warm fingers and tangled limbs and sheets rustling and Yixing’s sleepy smiles.  
  
Even when he’s trying to wake Kyungsoo up when Kyungsoo’s just trying to drift back to sleep.  
  
Yixing looks completely unrepentant, sliding his hands up over Kyungsoo’s thighs, reaching up the short distance to press a kiss to his mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a snort, wrinkling his nose. He’d forgotten. “Good morning, you goober,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s smile.  
  
“What, no ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ back?” Yixing asks, pretending to look stung. He’s doing that insufferably adorable thing where he’s pouting a little and looking up from under his lashes, which should seem obnoxious and in bad taste, but somehow it’s cute and it makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him until he stops.  
  
“You know how I feel about this holiday,” Kyungsoo says, drawing his fingers through Yixing’s messy curls. His hair is so long now. Yixing could probably start keeping it in a tiny bun again.  
  
Yixing hums, tracing fingers down the small of Kyungsoo’s back. “I think I recall something about Valentine’s day being a ‘garbage ro’ holiday that preys upon people’s need to be in romantic relationships regardless of whether or not that’s what they need in their lives on an annual basis to feed a never-ending capitalist consumer culture.”  
  
Kyungsoo has to smile at that. “Your memory is excellent. I might just have to keep you around, Yixing.”  
  
“Kyungsoo, shut-” Yixing cuts himself off, pressing his smile to Kyungsoo’s, getting a little lost in the kiss, going back for a second, a third, even when he’s trying to pull away.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t help when he reaches forward to nip at his mouth.  
  
“I just wanted to spoil you today,” Yixing says softly, after getting himself to stop kissing Kyungsoo for a second. It’s both flustering and endearing, how earnestly Yixing loves him. It’s made him an absolute softie.

It only makes matters worse that Yixing’s eyes are both sleepy and sparkly with That Look.  
  
He’s not sure how to describe it exactly, it’s like fondness and adoration and warmth. Like secrets and moments shared, a kaleidoscope of memories and hopes and so much love. Kyungsoo used to be afraid of it. He sits back a little, rearranging himself so that his chin is cradled in his own palm, elbow by Yixing’s ear so he has a free hand to gently trace Yixing’s features.  
  
“You have full permission to spoil me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, index finger following the sharp line of his nose, over the swell of his bottom lip. Thumbs over the cleft in his lip there.  
  
A little lost in the way that Yixing’s lips look under his fingers, Kyungsoo misses the way Yixing’s eyes shift from soft fondness to something a little more heated.  
  
“Wanna make you breakfast,” Yixing says, mumbling against Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Wanna give you a foot rub while you’re working, wanna kiss you, wanna-” Yixing cuts himself off again, mouthing over Kyungsoo’s fingers.  
  
_Oh._  
  
“ _What_ did you want?” Kyungsoo asks, unable to hide the mirth in his voice, even as the heat begins to curl lower and lower in his own belly.  
  
Yixing has the grace to be at least a little embarrassed, pulling away from Kyungsoo’s fingers to chew on his lip. “Want you. Wanna suck you,” he admits, tongue swiping out to wet his lips.  
  
“Yeah? Well what’s keeping you?” Kyungsoo asks, pushing a finger past Yixing’s parted lips, slowly pulling it out, then pushing it back in, just to toy with him.  
  
It doesn’t do anything but rile him up, Yixing’s eyes going glassy for a moment before he’s reaching up to curl loose fingers around Kyungsoo’s wrist to stop him.  
  
“Come up here,” Yixing gets out, lips spit slick with the saliva Kyungsoo’s fingers have drawn out, voice catching with how aroused he’s getting.  
  
“Yes _sir_ ,” Kyungsoo says, borrowing one of Yixing’s favorite phrases when Kyungsoo’s the one that’s being demanding.  
  
Kyungsoo loves being the one that’s teasing for a change. He should do this more often, he thinks, pushing the blanket off of himself and moving to straddle Yixing’s chest, pulling his own shirt up and off over his head, feeling the goosebumps prickle over his skin. It’s not that cold, but it’s definitely colder than it was under the sheets.  
  
“This too,” Yixing directs, his pretty fingers coming up to hook into the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging.  
  
Kyungsoo obliges, sitting up to help Yixing pull off his sweatpants, suppressing a shudder when Yixing runs his hands over his exposed thighs, letting out a sleepy, appreciative hum, hooking his hands behind his knees to beckon him closer.  
  
“C’mere,” Yixing says, gaze somewhere between hazy with arousal and thirsty to give head.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls forward, bracing himself with an arm bent against the headboard and his half hard cock in his free hand, smearing the head over Yixing’s parted lips. “What’s the magic word?”  
  
Yixing’s hands wrap tight around the back of his knee again, breaths sharp, hot against the head of his cock when he asks, begs. “Please.”  
  
And because he asked nicely, because Yixing wants it so much, Kyungsoo gives it to him, not wanting to torture them both for much longer.

The slide in is wet, Kyungsoo’s brows furrowing as Yixing moans over his length, breathy sounds as he pulls back to suckle over the head. His eyes flick up to meet Kyungsoo’s as he presses a kiss there, dangerously cheeky in the way that he laves his tongue over it.

Kyungsoo used to think that this position was a little awkward, with Yixing laying down like this, Kyungsoo’s legs almost up around his neck as he tried to hold himself up and back. That was before Kyungsoo realized how experimental Yixing liked sex, and how much he liked getting his face fucked in this position. Liked handing Kyungsoo _all_ the control sometimes.

Yixing chokes a little, making a needy sound as Kyungsoo pushes his cock in deeper than he expected, hands clenching tight around Kyungsoo’s thighs. He’s drooling a little, eyes hazy with desire, and Kyungsoo is so _so_ pleased.

Yixing’s cheeks hollow as he swallows down over Kyungsoo, a hand falling away from his thigh to reach for his own cock, moaning as Kyungsoo guides his ruddy mouth over his cock with a gentle but firm hand at his jaw.

“So perfect,” Kyungsoo murmurs, watching his cock fuck into the wet warmth that is Yixing’s mouth, feeling the pleasure pooling hot and heavy in his veins, something slow and languid and boiling beneath his skin.

Yixing looks so beautiful like this, lashes heavy and mouth spit slick, eyes glittering through the haze of need. It makes Kyungsoo want to come all over his face, paint his lips with it. His cockhead drools a bit of precum as Yixing’s drawing off, dragging his lips through it. It’s so filthy and indulgent. It’s very Yixing.

Kyungsoo wants to fuck the smirk off his face, get him needy and begging again. It doesn’t take much though, lifting up a little so his cock is a just a little out of reach has Yixing whining, the sound of him getting himself off stopping so he can use both hands to grip Kyungsoo’s thighs, trying to pull him closer.

Kyungsoo relents, because he can’t drag this on for too much longer, not in this position. His thighs are starting to burn a little from holding himself up like this, and seeing Yixing bite back a pleased smile before swallowing over his dick is worth it.

Yixing’s fingers slide back to his ass this time, bolder and bolder, dragging down over the seam of his ass and tracing at his pucker before lifting to squeeze at his asscheek.

Kyungsoo groans, hips twitching forward, cock distending Yixing’s cheek. He’s not going to last much longer like this. Moving his hand to cup Yixing’s cheek, thumbing over his cheekbone to get his attention, he has to clench his jaw when Yixing swallows over him again, a wave of pleasure coursing through him.

“Let me,” Kyungsoo bites out, hissing a little when Yixing drags his tongue intentionally over his cock, pursing his lips so he draws back with an audible pop.

“Make me pretty,” Yixing says, squeezing at Kyungsoo’s ass again even as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, always so handsy.

Kyungsoo jacks himself off over Yixing’s waiting mouth, the slide so easy with his cock dripping with Yixing’s saliva. It doesn’t take long, not with the way Yixing’s been teasing him, not with the way he looks so hungry for it, in his own kind of oral fixation bliss despite haven’t having come yet.

It slams into him fast and heavy, hot and sudden. Some of it gets in Yixing’s mouth, some of it on his cheek, some dribbling down his chin and jaw. There’s a spot of cum in the inner corner of his eye, matting down the lashes there. Despite himself, Kyungsoo laughs a little at that.

“Babe, we really gotta work on your aim,” Yixing says, nose scrunching.

“Hold still, hold still. Don’t open them,” he says, reaching over to grab a tissue from their nightstand, also grabbing his phone to snap a picture.

He tosses his phone to one side when he’s done, spreading his legs to straddle Yixing’s waist, groaning a little at the way his legs complain back at him. Leaning forward to kiss over Yixing’s eyelids, he carefully wipes away the spot of cum so Yixing can open his eyes.

“See, all better,” Kyungsoo says, unable to hide his amusement, dragging his fingers through the remaining streaks, lifting his hand to taste himself. Something else he’s picked up from Yixing.

Yixing reaches up for a kiss, something demanding and fiercely fond all at once, sucking greedily over his tongue, come and all. Kyungsoo used to think it was gross at one point, but now he enjoys it. Just how greedy Yixing is for him.

His ass drags against Yixing’s cock as he leans back, earning him a surprised moan. Kyungsoo just grinds back lazily, fingers splaying over Yixing’s chest. “If you want it, I’m not riding,” Kyungsoo warns. “My legs are suffering.”

Yixing’s nose scrunches in amusement. “And the world’s most romantic words ever said during Valentine’s Day sex goes to…”

Kyungsoo just scoots back, clenching his cheeks around Yixing’s hot cock, relishing in the way his eyes glaze over. “Shut up, Zhang.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

Kyungsoo bites back a smile even as he’s rolling over to get the lube.

  
   
\--

  
  
  
It’s a little later that it happens. Kyungsoo’s working on his laptop in bed, because his legs and ass are too sore for both his office chair and Yixing’s yoga ball. He was going to try to work in the living room, because, couch, but Yixing just fluffed a bunch of pillows and told him to stay put.  
  
It’s been a relatively productive morning since; he’s had some coffee, a banana, answered some emails, gotten a little writing done, looked into that painting class at the local community college. That one’s just for fun though.  
  
He’s still debating whether he should drag Yixing into doing that one or the ceramics class with him when Yixing comes in with a serving tray heaped with french toast, fruit, chia seed puddings, orange juice and banana pancakes enough for the two of them.  
  
“Not bad for brunch,” Kyungsoo remarks, lips quirking up in a bit back smile, already reaching for the oj. Yixing’s fresh squeezed cara cara orange juice is the best.  
  
“I should hope my years at culinary school were good for _something_ ,” Yixing teases, watching Kyungsoo intently, as if waiting for his assessment on the juice.  
  
Yixing’s such a nerd, he thinks, knocking it back. Kyungsoo always loves his oj, why would this time be any- Kyungsoo has to pause, tasting something that is very clearly _not_ a stray bit of orange pulp. Moving it on his tongue, he frowns when it clinks against his teeth. What the _fuck!_  
  
Sticking his tongue out and taking whatever it is out with his fingers, he finds a silver band, nothing too fussy, some engraved lines in the banding. Kyungsoo is speechless for a moment, for so many reasons, but what comes out is:  
  
“I could have fucking choked!”  
  
“I know how to perform the heimlich maneuver, I’ll have you know,” Yixing says, somewhere between playful and defensive.  
  
Kyungsoo just stares at him.  
  
“Should I have waited for tomorrow?” Yixing asks, hugging his sweatpant clad leg to his chest. Yixing _would_ propose in a tank top and jammies on fucking Valentines Day. “I know today’s not your favorite day, so I thought maybe I could do something to make it better-”  
  
“You are ruining my reputation,” Kyungsoo mutters, sliding the ring onto his fourth finger. “Get over here.”  
  
“I know,” Yixing says, already climbing into Kyungsoo’s lap.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> im struggling a lot with feeling like.. my writing and the work i do in fandom is really pointless, so if you could leave a comment just saying what you liked, or even just telling me you've read some of my other fic before or really anything, it would be really really appreciated.
> 
> anyway if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
